The present invention relates to a thrust roller bearing comprising a cage containing cylindrical rollers or needles arranged in pockets. The cage is positioned adjacent at least one thrust race member such that the rollers or needles contact a radial race surface of the race member. If the rotating cage contacts a stationary race member, it may be subjected to torsional drag loads, pinching or radial loads, and other fatigue, such as cutting or grinding wear.